Bienvenido a Ordon
by BazingaLink12
Summary: -Después de cinco años en la costa este... es momento de ir a casa- La muerte de la abuela trae mala suerte para el barrio Grove Street, pero el regreso de Link hará que todo vuelve a ser como era antes, no es Zelink. Algo por ahí podría ser. Es una combinación entre GTA San Andreas y The Legend of Zelda
1. Prologo

Prologo

Link se encontraba en la costa este de la ciudad de Ordon, o sea, en Termina. Se había ido ahí tras la muerte de su hermano. Mientras tanto, en Ordon, Vaati estaba en su casa con Aryll.

-has recibido noticias de Link?

-no, y tu?

-no

De repente, un auto Sabre de color verde limón, entró en los territorios y disparó hacia la casa Avalon, dando muerte a la unica ocupante: La abuela de Link.

-abuela, no mierda, no!- dijo Vaati mientras iba a la casa

-abuela, abuela!

-no, no, no!

-ven aquí- Vaati abrazó a Aryll –tranquila-

-abuela! No!

-abuela... maldición

-no…

Unos treinta minutos después, Vaati llamó a Link

-Link, soy tu hermano

-sí, y que quieres

-creo que será mejor que vuelvas a casa

-por qué

-es la abuela… murió, hermano…

Vaati colgó la llamada, Link mientras estaba en el auto que había robado, bajó la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo

-todo es mi culpa…


	2. 1 Bienvenido a Ordon

Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Ordon

*_después de cinco años en la costa este, colega… es tiempo de ir a casa_*

-bienvenido al aeropuerto de Ordon - decía el comunicador

Link no podía olvidar esas palabras: ''_Es la abuela… murió, hermano…_''. No vivió sus ultimos momentos con la abuela, quien después de la muerte de sus padres los cuidó a los cuatro, pero tuvo que morir Kobi…

-todo es mi culpa-

Se repetía Link a cada rato eso, sentía que era su culpa

-soy un cabrón

Después de unos minutos, Link llegó a…

-Grove Street, mi hogar… o al menos antes de que lo cagara todo-

Entró al que era un lugar de homicidios para él, su casa

-abuela…

-te equivocaste de casa, amiguito – dijo Makar entrando con un bate en sus manos

-oye espera, Makar. Soy yo, Link – Link con un tono desesperado

-Link? Oh, hermano, estás bien?

-no, donde está la abuela…

-mira, te juro que no sé quien fue el que la ha matado, pero nos los cargaremos

-y mis hermanos

-están en el cementerio, vamos a acompañarlos

Link y Makar salieron de la casa, la cual ahora estaba siendo vigilada por los pandilleros aliados, se aproximaron a un auto

-quieres conducir?

-sí, por supuesto. Está bien

-bien, por supuesto

Link condujo hasta el cementerio donde estaban Aryll, Vaati y Mido.

-oigan gente, miren a quien me he encontrado por ahí

-Link hola, es bueno verte – dijo Aryll

-no puedo creer que pasó, hermano – le dijo Link a Vaati

-sí, pero no presenciaste el hecho

-sí, yo sé que debí haber estado aquí

-es solo otro funeral que te saltas, como el de Kobi

-oye, pero es mi abuela también

-eso no, hermano

-pero, pero! – los gritos de los dos saturaron a Aryll, la cual se fue

-oye, tú y adonde vas

-vayanse a la mierda me voy a ver a Colin

-por qué carajo no puedes ser respetuosa una vez

-tú eres el irrespetuoso, Link acaba de llegar y te la pasas peleando en vez de decir algo positivo

-pero al menos yo no salgo con extranjeros

-y ahora lo vas a criticar?

-no, solo digo que es basura

-la basura eres tú, ven Link dile

-Link no dirá ni una mierda

-oigan, oigan. Esto pasaba todos los días?

-a quien le importa, y que carajo haces tu aquí

-vete a la mierda, Vaati. Pendejo – Aryll se fue

-es una mierda! Todo!

-a que te refieres?

-a qué quieres que te lo muestre? Ahí está el loco Brian, el loco Teddy, y el loco Ed

-porque todos tienen que ser locos

-la puta madre, no sé!

Luego, se fueron, pero los Ballas aparecieron e hicieron un drive-by

-cuidado, o moriremos

Los Ballas dispararon al coche de Makar, haciendo que explotara

-oh, hijo de puta, mi coche!

-tenemos que salir de aquí de una forma o vamos a quedar como pendejos, cojan esas bicicletas y siganme

Todos seguían a Vaati, quien llevaba la delantera

-reviviendo viejos momentos, no Link?

-las cosas han cambiado por aquí

-aquí tienes que tener cuidado, Link

-pero como pasó? Creí que era territorio de nosotros

-no, de los Families de Temple Drive, por alguna razón, ya no nos asociamos con ellos.

Un coche Balla alcanzo a Sweet

-mierda, está detrás de mi, separense y sigan a Mido

-ya oyeron, cabrones, siganme

Una vez llegados al barrio

-ya sabía yo que esos Ballas hijos de puta no podrían conmigo, Mido

-y cuando te vas, Link? – dijo Vaati a su hermano

-no sé… quiero quedarme. Las cosas están a la mierda

-lo ultimo que necesitamos es tu ayuda

-oye, no seas así, lo siento

-oye vamos a dar una vuelta, quieres venir?

-no, creo que no, estoy cansado, los veo luego

-oye Vaati, estaré en tu casa – dijo Makar

-Link, buscate unos colores, y un corte de cabello, me da vergüenza ir a la calle contigo

Link entró a la casa y se puso a dormir.


End file.
